The Roof
by LadyBauer
Summary: Jack is upset after a case and noone seems to understand why except, of course, for Samantha. Old feelings emerge and everyone has decisions to make. That's a little general I know but it's the best I can do for now! Just read it!


"Samantha?" Vivian said for the second time.

Samantha Spade shook herself out of her daydream to answer her colleague.

"Yeah Viv?"

"Have you seen Jack? He disappeared after we talked to Mrs Thompson."

Samantha rose slowly to her feet, her body seeming heavy somehow. She pulled on her coat.

"Don't worry; I have an idea where he is." She said as she walked past Viv and gently patted her on the shoulder.

She stepped into the elevator and sighed. Their latest case had ended in tragedy as they had been too late to save a little boy from his abusive father. Finding him in the father's apartment, beaten to death and tied to a radiator had been hard on all of them, especially Jack. Viv, Martin and Danny didn't seem to understand Jack's depth of feeling for this case, but she did.

As the elevator arrived on the floor before the roof she stepped out and made her way up the two flights to the roof of the FBI building.

She opened the door and was hit by the bitter cold of the November day. She pulled her coat tight around herself and looked around at the city. She hadn't been up here in a long time. She was suddenly hit by the memory of dozens of stolen moments she had been a part of on this roof.

She remembered how she would find little notes from him in her bag, in her desk or sometimes her coat pocket. They'd simply say "our place in 10 minutes". She'd find those notes and her heart would race until she'd get there and he'd always jump out at her and make her laugh. Those times had been the best of her life.

As she caught sight of his lonely figure looking out over the city she felt his pain. He had taken to coming up here to escape during difficult cases. She began to walk slowly towards him.

Martin Fitzgerald strode into the darkened bullpen to find only Danny packing boxes. Vivian had gone home. On days like these she needed to be with her son.

"Hey Danny, have you seen Samantha?"

"Viv said something about her going to look for Jack. You know she's the only one who can get through to him when he's like this." Danny said without looking up.

"Yeah." Martin said almost to himself as he put his coat on and gathered up his things.

"Night man." He said over his shoulder to Danny.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow buddy, take care."

As Martin walked out onto the cold street he thought about going back in and waiting for her but then he figured what's the point.

She was drawn to Jack when he was this upset. He tried not to get jealous about it but it was easier said than done. He just couldn't get past the fact that they were still so deeply connected in that way. He always wondered when he saw them together. They seemed to communicate in a silent language of looks. It got to him because as hard as he tried he could never tell what Samantha was thinking.

Jack watched over the city searching its darkening skies for answers as yet another case ended in defeat for the team. He had been especially upset by this case and no one had really figured out why. He had driven back to the office with Samantha. She walked up to him and silently took his keys. He smiled and gratefully slid into the passenger seat. They were silent throughout the journey. They didn't have to talk. They knew exactly what the other was thinking. She understood, of course she did.

She was the only person in his life, aside from his mother who had truly understood him. He knew that she would eventually find him up here. This place being the scene of happy times between them. That's why he retreated there so often. Because he felt closer to her there, closer to the happiness they had. He wondered if she still felt that way when she came up there.

"Found you." She said softly as she came up along side him.

He closed his eyes briefly at the sound of her voice and shoved his hands into his pockets against the cold.

"Yeah, you win." He said half-heartedly.

He perched onto one of the chimneys and looked up at her face. She was full of concern, her cheeks red with the biting wind and her beautiful eyes looking at him with total empathy.

She sat down beside him and nudged him.

"It wasn't your fault Jack. You weren't to know what he was doing."

And there it was. She knew exactly what was wrong; why he was so upset.

It was because Jack had trusted the boy's father. He seemed genuine in his feelings towards his son. He had been separated from the boy because of a messy divorce and of course Jack's heart had gone out to him. He had never dreamed that the man had the boy all along and was just figuring out how to get rid of his body.

"I trusted the bastard didn't I?"

"So did I, does that mean it's my fault?" She rationalised.

He shook his head and put his hands over his eyes.

At that point she looked at him and melted as his vulnerability came flowing out and he began to sob softly. She hesitated. The thing she wanted most in the world was to throw her arms around him and protect him from his pain. But she instead put her hand on his arm and squeezed gently. He suddenly took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. His warm tears fell on her cold skin as he gently kissed her hand.

Feelings inside of her that she'd banished pushed to the surface as she laid her head on his shoulder and gave into her own tears. He tilted his head to rest on hers and closed his eyes at the familiar scent of her shampoo.

They sat there for at least ten minutes and let all the emotion they'd been trying to contain out into the cold night.

Finally Jack got up and took her hand.

"Come on, it's cold."

She smiled and got up. They were facing each other and everything around them seemed to slow down. There was barely inches between them as he looked down at her. Her face was red and wet from her tears. He tried to fight the urge but he couldn't. He took her face in his hands and gently wiped her tears away as he brought her forehead to his lips and held it there for a moment.

She closed her eyes as he touched her and went completely weak. If she hadn't been half leaning on him at the time she would have fell over. How could she have forgotten the affect of his tender touch? His love for her seemed to be seeping from his fingertips and burning her skin.

She covered his hands with her own, to keep him there and to reinforce that this was actually happening. She was happy and confused all at the same time. She also felt like she was betraying Martin. She didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment between her and Jack but they both knew it would be wrong to let it go any further and so gradually they broke away from each other and walked down to the office in silence.

As she walked home that night she tried to process what had happened between her and Jack. He was obviously still in love with her as she was with him but what could she do about it?

As she opened the door to her apartment she was hit by the smell of cooking coming from the kitchen. She sighed. They had exchanged keys the week before after much prodding from his side and everyday since he had been there waiting for her. She felt crowded, longing to open the door and find the place empty.

"Oh hey, you're home. Did you find Jack?" He asked, not really caring.

"Yeah, he's just upset, you know. He'll be ok." She kissed him on the cheek and went to hang up her coat in the hall closet. As she did her eyes fell on a small box on the floor of the closet. It was half covered by other things but on remembering what was inside it a small smile escaped from her lips.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" came from the kitchen.

She shut the door and made herself walk to the kitchen.

The next day when she woke up she had to laugh at the state of the two of them.

She had curled up at the very edge of her side with the smallest amount of covers. Martin was practically lying on top of her and taking up the whole of the bed at the same time. She was freezing so she got up, desperately trying not to wake him.

She dressed and left him a note saying that she'd gone for a run. Recently she'd taken up running again. As much for the freedom and solitude it afforded as any physical benefits.

When he woke up he found her note and decided to clean up and start a fire so the place would be warm when she got back. He looked in the hall closet for some old newspapers to get it going. He returned the papers he didn't use after he'd lit the fire and his attention was drawn to a small box behind the pile. Its lid was a little open and he couldn't help his curiosity.

He sat down on the floor and took the box out. As soon as he did he looked over his shoulder instinctively, knowing he was doing something wrong. But he couldn't help himself; she kept so many things back. She wouldn't even tell anyone at work about them.

Inside the box were lots of neatly folded little scraps of paper. They were mostly along the same lines,

"Our place 20 minutes or our place 5 minutes." They weren't signed but he recognised the handwriting; it was Jack's. Even if he hadn't recognised it, the next thing he found would have sealed it for him. It was a photo of them.

They looked happy and relaxed; the background seemed to be her living room. They were both holding the camera. He looks relaxed and happy with his other arm around her and she is giggling. It's close up to their faces and their cheeks are touching.

The rest of the contents of the box were other little notes he'd left for her, loving and suggestive. Thank-you's and sorrys and then there was this one.

**Sammy, **

**Can't stop thinking about you and what happened last night. You're sleeping in front of me as I write this and I know you'll soon be thinking – what now? But it's ok. Whatever happens we'll always have the memory of what happened. It was the best night of my life and I'll never regret it, not ever. See you later, hopefully?**

**Love Jack xx**

**P.S Randomly, I've just noticed that I can smell your shampoo and perfume on my skin. I can only imagine how you'd laugh if you'd seen me just smell my arm for about five minutes with a stupid grin on my face! **

Suddenly things became clear to Martin. Sammy was Jack's pet name for her. Martin had called her that once and the look on her face had been so against it that he'd never said it again.

Their closeness was solidified in this note. It was scrawled but the language was full of love for her. He could never imagine that Jack could even think those words let alone write them. He was startled by the key in the lock and shoved the box back into the closet.

"Oh, it's freezing out there! Hey, the fire's going. Good for you." She said as she stood in front of it, desperately trying to warm up. He walked over to her and took her cold cheeks in his hands and gave her a smouldering kiss.

She pulled away, surprised by its passion and smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled her into a hug. She shut her eyes. While out jogging she had made a decision to make more of an effort with him. She felt she'd been unfair and been too quick to pick at his faults instead of seeing his good points. He looked after her, she was safe with him and he loved her.

Back at work Viv, Danny, Martin and Samantha hung around the bullpen waiting for Jack. Martin made a split second decision and took a deep breath.

"Hey guys, I would like to tell you something."

Samantha glared at him hoping the burning from her gaze would shut his mouth but he wouldn't be deterred and simply held his hand up at her.

"Martin, please." Again he put up his hand. She wanted to cut it off and beat him to death with it.

"Samantha and I have been dating for a while." Jack picked that exact moment to walk up to the desk.

He heard that sentence and he looked like he'd been shot. He quickly covered it up by raising his eyebrows and saying,

"Hey, that's great you two." He smiled and Danny and Vivian then added their happy thoughts, oblivious to what was going on.

"Um, we just got a new case through so uh, let's get started."

Jack went through the details and handed out assignments, pairing Samantha and Vivian together and putting himself with Danny, leaving Martin to follow up leads in the office. Samantha sat through the briefing, unable to look at either Martin or Jack. She was furious with Martin. They had never discussed telling everyone, especially not like that. She would have preferred to tell Jack herself, somewhere quiet. Actually, she would have preferred never to tell him.

She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Martin. However, she knew she was not in love with him. She cared about him but just couldn't go that extra mile. And she couldn't figure out a way to either go the extra mile or simply tell him that she didn't love him.

As the briefing ending Jack bolted from the bullpen. Samantha stood up slowly and Vivian called over to her,

"I just have to call the house for a second; I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay." She put her coat on and headed for the elevator.

Martin ran after her.

"Sam, what was that?"

She pressed the button several times, willing it to go faster.

"I'll tell what that was. That was pure terror on my part. When did we talk about telling people? You should have asked me. How could you be so thoughtless?"

"Oh please, you don't people to know because you're not sure about how you feel are you?"

The elevator doors opened and she stepped in. Facing him her expression was hurt and angry.

"And you want people to know because then I'll really be yours and not Jack's. Right?"

The doors closed on her and he sighed looking at his reflection.

Jack saw their discussion from his office. He couldn't hear the words but by the look on her face she was far from happy about his little announcement. As Martin walked back to the bullpen in obvious defeat, Jack lifted the phone and pretended to dial a number and be busy. He didn't look at him although he could feel Martin looking at him.

Once he was sure Martin could no longer see him, he got up and paced around the office. How could he not have seen this? He searched his memory for any clue of their relationship but there wasn't any. She was good at hiding it; as she had been with him.

At the end of the day, Vivian left Samantha off at the office and she went up to get her stuff. Coming out again she noticed the lamp on in Jack's office.

"Hey."

Jack looked up and saw Samantha at the door. She looked small and vulnerable and he smiled softly at her.

"Come in, sit down."

She sat down in front of him and they held each other's gaze for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't want you to find out like that."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't apologise, its fine. Of course he wants to tell everyone."

He paused.

"I'm glad for you both." He looked back down at the page on his desk and she nodded slowly. She got up to leave. At the door, his voice stopped her.

"Do you love him?" He said it softly but had still meant her to hear it.

She could have lied to save her face and her pride. But she had never successfully lied to Jack. He knew her too well. No, only the truth would do between them. With him she had always vowed to be completely honest. She didn't turn around. With her back to him and with tears in her eyes she simply said,

"I don't think so." She walked out of the office and into the elevator, quietly sobbing.

He sighed as he watched her go. He didn't need to see her face to know that she was crying. He wanted to run to her, put his arms around her and tell her that it was ok. He wanted to say that if she didn't love him then she didn't have to be with him. But as he got up and paced a little he knew he couldn't do that. It had to be her decision to be or not to be with Martin and just because he was hopelessly in love with her, he couldn't put pressure on her.

The next day Samantha and Jack were driving back from what turned out to be a dead end on the case. Samantha had been tense all day and her frustration was showing. She had a death grip on the steering wheel as she negotiated the freeway. Jack got the feeling her hands would rather have a death grip around Martin's neck. He still couldn't get over how he had just blurted such a private thing out like that.

"Son of a bitch!" Samantha shrieked as she beeped the horn at the idiot that had just cut in front of her.

Jack looked concerned as she proceeded to flip him the bird for good measure.

"Your road-rage is out of control!" He exclaimed.

"Look what he did, he nearly killed us! I mean, I don't really feel like being cut out of this car by the fire department."

"Ok, ok." Jack soothed as Samantha puffed out a breath and turned the heat down.

"Calm down, its ok."

"No it's not; he's going to get away with it." Jack suddenly realised why her anger was so advanced.

The man who they'd been investigating had almost certainly raped and murdered a woman, however because he was the son of a diplomat he had immunity. Meaning simply that even if he flat out admitted he'd done it, they couldn't touch him.

"We've handed him to Interpol. It's all we can do."

"It's not enough."

"No, it's not."

She was silent for a while and then he watched her eyes grow wide. She was planning something.

She steered the car over to the next exit.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Jack exclaimed hanging on for dear life.

"We are having lunch in McDonald's. I crave the kind of comfort that only junk food can provide."

He smiled as they pulled into the parking lot. He couldn't help but stare at her as she tucked into her quarter pounder. She was beautiful; even when she had ketchup on her chin.

Her cell phone rang and she answered it but her mouth was so full she couldn't be understood so she passed the phone to Jack.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Viv. What is she eating?"

"A quarter pounder."

"You're in McDonald's? No way, that's so unfair. Do you think you could bring us back something?"

"Sure."

Vivian put her hand over the receiver and called to Danny and Martin.

"Hey guys Jack and Samantha are at McDonald's what do you want?"

As Danny and Vivian made their order Martin simply stood and looked. Now they were having lunch together? He shook his head.

"Martin, what do you want?"

"I'm fine I have a sandwich."

"We're offering you the most righteous junk food in the world and you have a sandwich?"

He smiled wryly. Vivian looked at Danny and shrugged.

"I guess that's it, get here fast ok?"

"All right Viv, jeez."

Samantha and Jack had a lively conversation containing much of their old-style banter and as she got home she realised how much she'd missed having Jack as her buddy. They had fun together. They were like-minded and had the same dry, sarcastic sense of humour.

As she turned the key she saw Martin sitting on the sofa in silence, still with his coat on.

"Hey, what's up?" She said as she flopped down in the chair opposite him.

"I don't think you're being honest with me." He said it without looking at her and she was astonished.

"What do you mean? Where's this come from?"

"I mean that I think you and Jack have slipped into your old habits. You had lunch together today."

She sat back and looked amazed.

"That's the basis for your theory that we're having an affair? That we had lunch together? Oh my God, that's hilarious."

He got up and angrily paced.

"Yeah Samantha it's hilarious. You guys did it before."

"So what! That doesn't prove anything. Look, is this because I was upset that you told everybody?"

"Partly I guess."

Now it was her turn to jump up and be mad.

"Well that's no reason to accuse me of infidelity. Even if I'd never met or heard of a Jack Malone, I still would have been upset that you did that. Don't you get it?"

"No! Obviously I don't. You'll have to explain."

He sat down and folded his arms.

"I was upset because it was a decision we should have made together. Ok, you're right, I'm not completely sure about how I feel. But I tell you, Martin, if our future together involves you making all the decisions and me just tagging along for the ride then…."

"Then what? You'd rather go back to someone who screwed you when he wanted and then went back to his wife!"

She put her hands to her head, unable to believe she was having this conversation.

"For the very last time, Jack and I are OVER! My God, I don't know why I have to keep saying this. I'm with you."

"Oh yeah?"

He got up and went to the hall closet and brought the box to the living room, putting it on the table in front of her. She was horrified that he knew what it was.

"If you're with me then where's my box huh? And if you didn't love Jack anymore then why do you still have this?"

"How do you know what's in there? Have you been snooping around my apartment to support your stupid theory? That's it, I want my keys back."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I shouldn't have to. I'm sure that you have things that remind you of ex-girlfriends. What's the difference? It was an important relationship to me, you know that."

She said that last part softly and sank back into the chair. She began to shake, trying not to cry. She just felt so betrayed that he had been snooping.

"I feel violated, you know that? You've based your entire theory on the contents of a shoebox and a lunch in McDonald's. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

She gave in and openly sobbed, hiding her face in her hands and turning away from him.

He softened and knelt down in front of her. He put his hand on her leg but she angrily swatted him away. The magnitude of what he had just done hit him like a fire truck. He was full of regret.

"Sam…."

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that right now."

"I'm so sorry, you're right. I'm being ridiculous, what I just did was unforgivable."

"You're only backtracking because you know you were wrong."

"I am wrong. I admit that. Come on, are we ok?"

"No!"

"Well, what do you want me to do, grovel?"

She stopped crying and lifted her head. She was in a state. Her face was red and her make up was everywhere but when he asked that question she instantly knew the answer.

"No, I don't want you to grovel…"

He smiled at her, thinking he was forgiven.

"…I want you to pack your stuff and leave. Don't forget anything because I never want you to come back." She said it calmly and her face was blank.

He knew that he'd blown it big time and that she meant what she was saying. When she was like this it was pointless to argue with her and so he got up and went into the bedroom.

She shut her eyes and sat there while he packed up.

He came out with a bag and sighed.

"That's everything." He looked at her; desperately hoping she'd get up and say don't go. But she didn't.

"Keys." She said coldly.

He took the two keys it off the chain they were on with his own keys and laid it on the table beside the box that had remained where he left it.

"Samantha, please don't do this."

She got up and opened the door for him.

"I didn't do this, you did." She gestured for him to leave and reluctantly he did.

She shut the door and leaned against it, exhausted. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She began to realise that she was glad that they had split up. As she sat and looked at the box, still on the table, the phone rang. She sat back, deciding to let the machine get it.

"Hey, it's Samantha, leave a message."

"Sam? It's Jack, listen, I found your earring at the office, just in case you were looking for it. You know the one with the little green stones? Um, I guess the back came off it or something. So, just wanted to let you know."

He lingered and she decided to pick up.

"Jack? Hey, thanks I hadn't even noticed it was out of my ear."

As he sat on his couch he realised she sounded strange.

"Hey, what's up? Is everything all right?"

She closed her eyes and sighed

"No, it's not. Can we meet up for a drink maybe and talk some?"

"Sure we can. Where? When?"

"Um, I don't know, McCabe's in like half an hour?"

"Ok, see you there."

She hung up and went into the bathroom to clean herself up. She gasped when she saw the state of her face. She was so mad. She needed to see Jack and talk to him. She knew he would listen and not judge or push.

As he entered the bar he searched around for her. She was sitting in a booth in the back by the fire looking forlorn. He walked over to her. McCabe's was a small family owned bar close to Samantha's apartment. They had been there several times and liked it because it was cosy and the atmosphere was quiet and relaxed.

He slid into the seat opposite her and smiled at her warmly. He could tell as she returned his smile that she'd been crying recently, even though she'd done her best to hide it. He frowned. She was drinking Jack Daniels.

A young, pretty waitress came over and asked him what he'd like to drink.

"I'll have what she's having please."

The waitress left and Samantha sighed.

"Ok, what happened?"

"I got home, Martin was there. As soon as I sat down he accused me of having an affair."

Jack looked amazed.

"With who?"

Samantha gave him a look that answered his question.

"Oh God." She nodded and he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

The waitress set his drink down in front of him but he barely noticed.

"Thanks. I don't understand. Where'd he get this from?"

"Well, there was the fact that I was upset about his little announcement. Then, we had lunch together and ….."

"What?"

She shook her head. She never wanted Jack to know about that box. Because it meant that she valued their relationship above anything else.

Hanging her head she took a drink.

"I have this shoebox. I keep it in the closet and it's…well, it's basically memories of us and I couldn't part with them."

Jack sat back, shocked that she did that. He was also really pleased.

"And you showed him?"

"No, he looked through it some time when I wasn't there."

Jack went red with rage.

"Son of a bitch!"

Samantha drained her glass and nodded.

She looked away and wiped her eye.

"I threw him out. I took back my key and told him to take all his stuff because he'd never be back." She laughed. "You know right up until I opened the door I think that he thought I was just doing it for effect. Wrong."

He looked at her. So vulnerable. He was happy in a way, because she was free. All that remained for him was to establish how she felt. The presence of the box seemed to be a big clue, he thought.

He got up and reached out for her hand.

"Can I see the box?" He said carefully.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, come on, let's go for a walk. You're only going to drink if we stay here."

She smiled and looked at his outstretched hand. She took it and he helped her up. Instead of then letting it go, he held onto it. She smiled and gave it a squeeze signalling that she wanted to hold his too.

They walked out into the cold night. Even though the temperature was below freezing the sky was clear and the stars were out. They crossed the road and entered the park. They wandered around, still holding hands but not speaking. Finally they came to a bench and sat down. It was where they had shared ice-cream one Saturday morning.

As she sat there, unwilling to let go of his hand, she realised that she had so many little moments like that with him. Even though they were stolen, they were precious.

"Listen Samantha. You're going to be ok you know. What you need is to take your mind off things. Tomorrow's Saturday and I have a bare apartment that needs furnishing. What do you say? You, me, Pottery Barn, Bed, Bath and Beyond?"

She smiled and looked up at him.

"Ok, nothing would give me greater pleasure than spending someone else's money!" She said gleefully.

He laughed and was glad to see the sparkle return to her eyes. It had more to do with him than he'd ever know.

He walked her back to her apartment and they let go of each other's hands on the steps. He gave hers a squeeze before he released it.

"You all right?"

She rolled her eyes. He was in overprotective mode.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm not suicidal or anything. See you tomorrow?"

He laughed.

"Yep, 9am sharp. If you're not up I'm breaking the door down."

She laughed. He stepped forward and brought her close to him for a hug. She leaned against him gratefully. He always knew when she wanted a hug and always gave them well.

As Jack walked away from the building, Samantha went inside, only to see Martin standing there, fuming.

"Tomorrow huh? Wow, I guess I did you a favour."

She shut her eyes and began to walk past him to the stairs.

"He's a friend who's trying to take my mind off my idiot ex-boyfriend's antics by letting me help him decorate." She put the emphasis on ex.

As she got past him a little she turned around and added.

"And even if we were sleeping together, it would be none of your business."

With that she turned and went up stairs to her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She felt pleased with herself. She was sad about their friendship because they'd always got on so well together. But being with him had shown her a side of him she never wanted to see and so the regret was taken over with relief.

A few weeks later they were getting on a little better. It was bearable at work, anyhow. She suspected that Jack had told Danny and Vivian the guts of what had happened because they'd never asked and always seemed to understand.

Samantha and Jack were fully-fledged friends again and they both loved it. As she sat and listened to him brief them about their next case she realised that she liked it because it was bordering on flirtatious. Jack was an incorrigible flirt and for a while he had backed off for obvious reasons but it was slowly creeping back in and she saw nothing wrong with doing the same.

"Sam?"

She looked up from her desk to see Jack coming towards her. She wasn't sure what the look on his face was about but she knew it wasn't good.

"What's up?" She asked carefully.

He perched on her desk and leaned towards her, speaking in a lowered tone.

"Do you remember Mark Abraham?"

A shiver went right through her as she nodded and gulped at the mention of that name. Mark Abraham was a rapist they had come across a few months ago whilst investigating the disappearance of a young woman. He took an unhealthy interest in Samantha but they had managed to get him convicted. Samantha had testified at his trial. He had received 3 life sentences and Samantha personally hoped he'd serve every second of them.

"What about him?"

Jack looked away and shook his head.

"You know the prison had a riot last week and got damaged by the fire." She nodded and he continued. "Well, they transported some of the prisoners out to another facility until they could fix the place up. The truck had a flat tyre and once it was stopped, Abraham somehow escaped."

Samantha gasped and swallowed hard, fearing she'd be physically sick if she didn't. Jack saw her discomfort and covered her hand with his own. Danny and Vivian heard what happened and were quickly around Samantha.

"Wasn't the truck escorted?" Danny asked.

"By two guards who were so perplexed with changing a tyre that they didn't even know that a prisoner had escaped until they were back on the road again."

Vivian shook her head in disgust.

"What do we do?" Samantha almost whispered as she seemed to involuntarily lose her voice.

Jack answered immediately.

"We protect you and we get this guy."

"Yeah and then we find the two doucebags who didn't do their job and we hang them from the top of the Chrysler building by their earlobes." Danny added for effect. Jack nodded.

Danny thought of Samantha and Vivian as little sisters and damned if he wasn't going to protect them when they were in danger.

"Oh trust me, they're on their way over here right now, they'll get theirs. Immediate plans are for Samantha to go to a hotel with protection and the rest of us will stake out her apartment. She's never left alone at anytime, got it?" Danny, Vivian and Martin who had come in and caught up pretty quickly, nodded.

"Wait Jack." Samantha had found her voice again.

"Crazy but not stupid, remember?" Jack frowned.

"This guy has got a high IQ and he knows FBI and police protocol inside out. Taking me to a hotel is a bad idea, he'll expect that. We have a better chance of catching him if I stay at my apartment…"

"Sam." Jack did not like where she was going with this but she held her hand up and continued.

"If I'm at my place, he'll like that. He'll think that he can get to me there."

Jack looked at her like she had seven heads and ten horns.

"You want to be bait." He said amazed.

"We have to get this guy. If I'm too unavailable he'll just disappear and then I'll be looking over my shoulder for years. And so will all those other women. Please take them, put them in hotels but we're trained for this. I want this guy back in prison."

Jack still seemed unconvinced but he knew deep down she was right. After a long silence he nodded softly.

"Fine. Martin, organise hotels and protection for the other women would you please."

"Sure." He left the bullpen flipping open his cell-phone.

"At the end of the day Danny, Vivian and I will take shifts on staying with you until we catch this psycho."

Samantha began to protest but stopped when she saw the determination in Jack's eyes. When he was like that he wasn't to be messed with.

At around 7.30pm there was a knock at Samantha's door. Danny dropped his slice of pizza and drew his gun. He trained it on the door as he motioned for Samantha to open the door. She got up slowly and rolled her eyes. Since he'd got there he had moved at every little noise and she was so glad he was going soon. It had worked out so that Jack would take the overnight shift. Vivian had Reggie and Danny and Martin both had dates.

Shaking her head as she looked through the peephole she sighed.

"Psychos don't knock Dirty Harry, its Jack."

She opened the door and Danny put his gun away. Jack stepped inside and laughed.

"Listen honey, psychos do whatever they want. I'm a trained professional."

"Whoever let you into the academy and were then stupid enough to give you a loaded weapon should be ashamed of themselves." She said dryly as Jack took his coat off.

Danny was dressed for his date in a pair of smart jeans and a black dress jacket. He had a crisp white shirt on underneath. Even Samantha, who didn't look at Danny that way, had to admit, he was damn sexy.

As he walked past her she wolf whistled. He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. On his way out he looked at her and said.

"I'm a loaded weapon all on my own baby." She and Jack both laughed and shook their heads as she shut the door behind him.

Samantha began to move away from the door but Jack stopped her. Motioning with his hand he said,

"Lock the door." Again she rolled her eyes but did it none the less, it wasn't worth the argument, and she would never have won.

They sat and half-watched the television, occasionally stealing glances at each other. So much had been admitted by actions. That moment on the roof, holding hands in the park. Moments had defined their relationship from the start but nothing had yet been said and because of that there was a slight discomfort about them being alone together. Even though everyone knew where they were and it was totally legitimate.

Jack stifled a yawn and looked over at Samantha who looked tired.

"Why don't you go to bed Sam? I got it now."

She nodded and got up. She passed his chair and laid a hand on his shoulder on the way. He shivered at her touch as she said a distant good night and closed the door behind her. He shut his eyes as he enjoyed her lingering scent in the room and wondered how he was ever going to get through the night with her in the next room.

As he watched the World's Wildest Police Chases he was distracted by what seemed like Samantha talking in the other room. He got up and hesitated at her door. Her voice became clearer. She was saying no over and over again.

He opened the door and saw her tossing and turning wildly in her sleep.

He went over to her and gently restrained her.

"Shhh, its ok Sam, come on you're dreaming."

She slowly woke up with tears in her eyes and Jack pulled her close to him, resting his head on hers and rubbing her back gently as she sobbed.

"We were in court and he was escaping. Nobody noticed but me." She sniffed. "This is ridiculous." She shook her head.

He pushed her back down and gently grazed his knuckles across her cheek. She closed her eyes and he tucked her in. He left the door open a little for her comfort. She gave him a smile that lit up his whole world. It said she was glad he was taking care of her.

At 4am he heard the television go off. He opened his eyes to see her standing over him.

"What's wrong?" He said in a low tone.

"Nothing I can't sleep. You want a cup of tea?"

He smiled and nodded. He followed her into the kitchen and sighed as he watched her potter around and get cups and milk. As she stirred the sugar into his cup it struck him that this was it. Without a thought in his head he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him, wondering what he was thinking.

There were inches between him and their gazes locked. She looked deeply into his dark eyes and thought she would be lost forever. Suddenly she looked away. He took her face in his hands and gently brought her head back to where it had just been.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Please don't look at me like that." She said as she brought her hands up to rest on his forearms. He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Like what?"

"Like you're in love with me." She said softly.

He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes momentarily and when their eyes opened he smiled.

With every ounce of determination he had he replied, "But I am in love with you."

She began to sob and shake her head but he couldn't take it anymore and finally he pressed his lips to hers. Her sobs subsided and her arms snaked around his neck, bringing him closer to her. The kiss deepened mutually and even though they were tightly pressed together it was like they couldn't get close enough to each other. They were both in heaven; it had been so long since they had connected like this they savoured every touch and movement.

Unsure how far to take this now, Samantha was happy to let Jack lead the way. They continued their slow and passionate kiss. His hands were now in her hair having pulled it free from the ponytail it was in. He never did like her hair up. Suddenly it was as if he'd had an idea and without warning he cupped her backside and lifted her up onto the work top, still kissing her.

She laughed against his mouth and despite himself so did he. He even surprised himself when he was with her. Pulling back from him, she smoothed his hair back and smiled at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in for another, hungrier kiss. Just as he was about to reach under her top and pervert this perfect loving moment his cell phone began to ring and bounce around the counter. Simultaneously the door bell rang.

"FBI! Open up Agent Spade." Startled, they straightened up. He answered his phone and she answered the door.

On his cell-phone was Vivian telling him that they'd just caught Abraham walking up the steps to Samantha's apartment. They were minutes away from a confrontation and they didn't even know it.

The agents outside the door were stationed outside the building. Jack had to go to the police precinct to complete some paperwork. As he left he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Can we finish our um…. discussion tomorrow night?"

She smiled warmly at him and nodded, closing the door. He heard the locks click and smiled. He shook himself as he realised that 2 cops were looking at him strangely, as if they knew exactly what had just been interrupted. He thought they were going to shake his hand! He cleared his throat and said,

"Do me a favour and stick around for a while ok guys?"

The officers nodded.

"Sure thing Agent Malone."

As he stepped out into the night he looked back up at her window and she was watching him leave. He smiled up at her and waved.

Getting into the car he sighed heavily. Getting excited like that and then getting interrupted was not good for a man of his age. As he drove away he had a sense of hope that he hadn't had in a long time. He was sure she loved him and he knew he loved her. If they hadn't been interrupted they'd be having passionate sex right about now. He shook his head. He had to stop thinking about it or he was going to crash the car.

The next day they were in work, bright and early and extremely nervous. Jack entered the elevator and just as the doors were closing someone caught them. It was Samantha. They shared a shy smile and stood in silence as the elevator climbed.

"How are you?" Jack asked to break the silence.

"Fine. I had to come into work. I know you told me to take the day but then I thought, well, it's Friday and I'll have the weekend."

He smiled at her as she spoke, not really listening, just absently looking at her. She caught him and smiled as the elevator reached their floor.

"You're looking at me again."

He shrugged.

"What are you going to do about it?" He said nonchalantly.

"I guess I shouldn't complain. If it ended the way it did last night, I should let you look at me like that all the time." She said quietly and then licked her lips. She stepped out of the elevator and walked on confidently, glancing back at him momentarily. He hung his head and shook it, shuffling out after her like a puppy. He knew enough to know when he was beaten.

As she got on to the subway, it was crowded and everyone seemed to be pushing. She got a space and hung on as it hurtled through the tunnel. She was staring into space when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jack."

"Like it would be anyone else with that gruff old voice." She said with a smile.

"Less of the old thank you. How about dinner? My place."

"Danny and I just had some pizza."

"Damn it! I feel a physical evaluation coming on for Agent Taylor."

"You were out on that lead with Viv and we were hungry." She whined.

He thought for a moment.

"Well, how about dessert then. You bring some wine and be here for 8 sharp."

"Was that an order?"

"Yep, see you later."

She smiled as she hung up and wondered if the dessert was food or something else. She hoped for both as he buzzed her in.

"Hi." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She acted a little surprised when he did but got over it and gave him her coat and a bottle of red wine.

"What's in the box?" He asked as she sat down on the rug in front of the fire.

"Pour me a glass of wine and I'll tell you."

When he got settled, she took the lid off and let him look.

"It's 'our box'." He said as he put our box in air quotes. She smiled and nodded; sipping her wine as he rifled through her most treasured possession and smiled warmly at the memories it invoked.

He shook his head as he looked at the photograph.

"I remember this. You had one photo left on the film and we decided to take one of ourselves."

She nodded.

He leaned in towards her and lightly brushed her lips with his. He pulled away and sighed.

"I got some chocolate cake, I hope that's ok."

As he began to get up she caught his arm.

"I'm not hungry." She whispered, looking into his eyes. "Well, not for food anyway." She said softly.

He took her hand and pulled her gently up so that they were sitting on the sofa. They leaned into each other, keen to pick up exactly where they'd left off the night before. They slowly shed their clothes on their way to the bedroom. They lay down on the bed and she felt wonderful. She was in his bedroom, in an apartment that she'd helped him decorate and she had every right to be there. Most importantly they were in love. In no hurry they stopped every once in a while just to hold each other. Finally when they did make love it was so different from how it had been before.

It was actually better. As they lay back down they simultaneously said "I love you". They laughed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
